Fighting for Jasper's freedom
by vhengence.payne
Summary: Bella it turned and trained by Maria for the sole purpose of getting Jasper and Peter back
1. the fight in Mexico

After Edward left me I became angry. As a way to release that anger in a controled way I learnt to fight and fight well. I was spotted by an undergrond fighting scout and offered a spot to fight and make some money. I took Simon up on his offer and started to fight. Every fight I had I won. It was a brutal sport no holds bared. weapons (not including guns) allowed.

I was riddled with scars but never on my face. It was a rule I made before a fight would take place no weapons used on my face. They either agreed or I didn't fight them. Only once did someone break this rule and lets just say he was never able to fight again. So the only scar on her face from fighting is from a pair of brass nucks just above my left eyebrow. I was lucky it could be explained away easily as me just being clumsy. I had moved out not long after I started fighting so hiding injuries became even easier.

It was 3 yrs after the Cullens left that I or Athena as I'm as known on the set was offered a spot in one of the biggest street fighting events. Its held once a year in Mexico, and you can only enter by invitation. Only the best of the best are invited to compete. I couldn't turn it down so I made plans to go for a "holiday" to mexico for a few months. A month before for training in that climate and a month after to recover if needed.

Her dad had left her alone for the most part, as it seemed that after a week of catatonia she was back to normal, just with more attitude than he'd like. But at least she wasnt moping around after that fool left her in the middle of the woods. And he had his new girlfriend to worry about and Bella could always look after herself. So her going on a trip to mexico was easily accepted. The flight was uneventful and the fights organisers had the accommodations set up for her, so it was just a matter of jumping in a cab as soon as she was off the plane and going to the villa that was setup.

She arrived unpacked and spent the next month training. What she didn't know was that she was being watched. Maria had picked up her scent while hunting and was intrigued, so she followed it and watched. She watches as Bella ran laps trained hard, ate, slept and repeat. Maria saw the potential in the girl and knew she was training for the big fighting event coming up. She stayed untill she heard one of the organisers stop by to check on her and Maria got the name Athena. Now she had a name she left but knew she would watch her fight. After all, it's always a good idea to see how skilled her new recruit really is.

It was fight night and Bella was ready her opponent was a champion from Canada and only arrived a day ago. Bella knew she hade a big advantage. She knew from her time traveling from Forks to Arizona that the air is very different and unless you give your self at least a week to get use to the change you will tire out quickly.

So no mater how good a fighter he is if I keep him moving he will exhaust himself and it will be an easy win. Of corse that's only if I find his skill to out mach mine, if not ill take him out as quick as I can, no point wasting energy if I don't need to. As it turned out he wasnt as skilled as she thought he would be and relied on his size and brute force to win. Unfortunately for him so do most of her opponents and this was a weapon free fight. He was tapping out before the 90 second mark. She did play with him for the first 60 seconds. Then set him up and put a choke hold on him no one has ever gotten out of. It was over and she had won without him getting even a hit on her.

She was offered another fight then another then another untill she ran out of opponents. 7 fights later 11 fights in all, they all met a similar fate. She won them all with only cuts and bruises to show for it. As she was leaving her first opponent jumped her and broke her leg with a baseball bat. She fought through the pain and came at him with a vengeance. She beat the ever-loving crap out of him and was going to go in for the final blow but was stopped by an icy hand on her wrist.

Maria watched Athena fight over and over entranced. She saw her assessing for weak points in her opponent. Athena and knew how to take them out within seconds of the fight starting, and then played with them for a bit, before she would end the fight. Maria knew her new warrior could have ended every fight within the first 30 second. She played with them to give the crowd their moneys worth. She came out of 10 fights almost unscathed and some of her moves Maria hadn't ever seen before, and that's saying something. Maria knew she would train Athena to be her new god of war, after all she is named after the goddess of war and wisdom. Once she is ready maria would send her out to bring back her Major and his Capitan. No one escapes maria and lives they have had over 60 years free. With her new soon to be general they wont be free much longer.

Maria left to go turn Athena and was just in tim to see that big Canadian break her leg. To Maria's utter astonishment Athena fought back and fought back hard. As she was about to knock him out Maria darted to them and grabbed Athena's wrist. Stopping her she said "allow me" and grabbed the guy draining him quickly.

Bella knew it was a vampire as soon as her wrist was grabbed by a cold hand, but she did not react, nor did she show any emotion to her attacker being drained. She just remained silent Maria dropped the corpse and approaches Bella "You will be my newest soldier. You will turn then train, and when your ready you will lead and train my newborns. When the time comes you will go and retrieve my Major for me. The you will get his Capitan and we will destroy them together. We will rule the south. Don't disappoint me." With that bela was bitten and began the change. She was picked up and Maria raced back to her camp shocked yet again as Bella remained silent. She laid her down on a cot in her quarters so she could keep a personal eye on her, there was no way she would risk someone killing her newest prize.

As Bella burnt she was able to push away the pain and think around it. She was pissed. She no longer wanted to be a vampire and this bitch turned her and wanted her to do her bidding. Fuck that. Bella refused to make a sound, she wouldn't give the bitch the satisfaction of hearing her in pain. She was glad when she was with the Cullen's that she listened in when Emmet and Jasper would talk about his time in the wars. Bella was well aware of who the Major and his Capitan were, even thou she never meet the Capitan personally. She was even well aware of who Maria was so she knew she had to bide her time and do as she was ordered untill she was fully trained. That shouldnt take her to long as far as fighting and general control goes, its the blood lust she is concerned about. She would serve out her newborn year and maybe a little longer to make sure of her control. Then she would put her plans in motion. She also found her shield while she burned, a slight pressure around her mind that stopped dickward reading her mind. She could feel it growing stronger and stronger. and she decided to keep this a secret as long as she can, as well as the fact she was almost positive that she would remember everything when she woke up. Them more Maria don't know, the bigger my advantage. All maria saw was a great fighter, so that's all she will get.

Bella continued to plot untill she awoke 3 days later. As she expected she remembered everything. She felt her throat burn like the firy pits of hell, and knew she could think thru it but Maria was looking at her. She whimpered quietly and rubbed her throat. Maria nodded and disappeared only to return with a human. He looked like he was a fighter, and not th good kind. With out hesitating she latched onto his throat and bit down gulping down as much blood as she could. Some escaped down her front as she hugged him to her feeling his ribs brake and crumble. Bella dropped the corpses as soon as it ran dry and looked at Maria "Who are you? What are you? What am I?" She asked already knowing the answers.

"I'm Maria, I am your sire, and we are vampires" She stated with so much pride because Bella seamed so in control. after they had fed most newborns are feral. Maria knew Bella was special and that showed with her control. Maria then went on to explain to Bella that her name was Athena and Bella didn't correct her, she was then told that she would train and learn to fight. If she was good enough she would then start training the newborns herself and if she worked hard she would lead Maria's armies. Bella was informed that if she did as she was told she would get as much blood as she wanted but failing to do so she would find herself starved and punished

Over the next month Bella fought and trained and was soon the best in the army, surpassing her trainers quickly, She was given blood at least twice a day to keep her sated. Maria even gave Bella her meals of choise big beefy criminals. Rapists and murderers were her favorite. They tasted better to Bella for some reason. By the time Bella was 6 mths old she was leading the army.

She was never allowed to hunt for her food, it was always brought to her. This was her biggest fear how could she leave without her blood lust under control. She fought and won every battle and scars littered her body from the neck down. She culled the newborns when there time was up. It was then that she thought of a way to try to learn control.

Bella asked Maria if she could start trying to turn her meals for the army. Maria agreed because if Bella could turn her meals, she would be able to have a bigger army. Bella succeeded. It took her till 5 yrs after her new-born yrs to be able to turn someone without feeding at all, and not long after that she would only feed once a week. Bella only fed about once a month now and even then her meal was changed. Maria felt Bella was ready for her next mission and called her into her office. She gave Bella her orders to hunt down her Major. It took longer than Maria wanted but her army was stronger than ever and she wanted to keep Bella at the compound untill it was. Bella was told to choose 3 newborns to go with her and Bella took the three she saw as the biggest threat after her of corse. It was time for Bella's plan to be set in motion.

They left the compound and traveled north for 3 days before Bella killed all 3 of them and shattered their ashes so as not to be discovered. Luck was with her and it rained for a week later. It took 6 mths to track down the Cullens and she found them in Alaska. She hid and observed them for the next 2 weeks and saw Alice and Edward constantly putting Jasper down and giving him a guilt trip about his latest slip. When Edward started on him about how it was Jaspers fault that the family left me, and it was his fault I was dead I had had enough. I silently appeared behind the asshole "Edward it isn't Jaspers fault that you were to spineless to change me when I asked, nor was it his fault that you are to much of a pussy to even break up with your girlfriend like a man. JASPER DIDNT MAKE YOU TAKE ME INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS AND CALL ME A PET AND A TOY BEFORE RUNING OFF LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE. YOU DID THAT AND IF YOU FUCKERS WOULD KEEP YOURSELVES FEED BETTER JASPER WOULDNT HAVE TO CONTROL JUST HIS OWN BLOOD LUST BUT THE BLOOD LUST OF 6 OTHER HUNGRY VAMPIRES" I finished in a roar. If vampires could have a heart attack im sure Edward would be having one now. I then turned to Jasper and spoke calmly"Jasper you and I need to talk and it would be an idea to have your Capitan present when we do so." He was still in shock and could only nod. Edward was still standing gaping at me he then had the audacity to tell me " Bella love that is not the type of language a lady should use and why would toy want to speak with an animal like him?" he stated in that condescending tone he has as if im a 5 yr old, the last was said with disgust pointing at Jasper.

I ignored Edward and turned to Jasper and said the only word that mattered.

"Maria".


	2. if only Edward had a brain

"Maria"

As the word left my mouth multiple things happened at once.

Edward tried to grab me to gain my attention.

Jasper retreated and allowed the Major to take over.

Alice screamed "NO".

The rest of the Cullens appeared at the edge of the forest having just returned from their hunting trip.

And Izzy was released from her cage putting Edward in a choke hold before any one knew I had moved.

You see I have Athena just as Jasper has the Ares and Izzy is the equivalent of the Major. My beast was in control but not my demon. Athena was rattling at her cage. She wanted out. Edward had tried to touch us, tried to control us and that will not happen ever again. I am no longer the innocent little human. I am a southern general. Maria didn't even control me, she just thought she did.

I breathed slowly and relaxed a little gaining greater control over Athena. Maria only called me Athena as that was the only name she had for me. Maria was lucky she never met the real Athena or she would be dead. The only reason I didn't kill her before I left was i thought Jasper and his Capitan would like the honors.

Edward the fool decided to open his mouth again he must really have a death wish. "Love, Why are you holding me like this? You must release me this instance. You will then tell me why you are a vampire."

He really can't be this stupid can he."If only i had a brain" i mumble under my breath. The Major must have heard and qurked an eyebrow and his lip twitched upwards ever so slightly."The wizard of Oz" he said shaking his head.

"I'm trying to decide if he is the scarecrow or the lion, tho im leaning towards the scarecrow at the moment. What do you think Major?" I replied with a tilt to my head as if in deep thought.

"Both, definitely both" we were broken from our conversation by Emmett's booming laugh. I tightened my hold on Edwards neck and he whimpered but still tried to hold his air of superiority "Isabella I demand you stop talking to that heathen and release me now".

I chuckled at this and lent in to whisper in his ear, knowing everyone could still hear ever word i spoke. "Little boy listen closely and you might survive this encounter. I currently have you in a hold that is inescapable and with the right shift of my arm your head will no longer be attached to your body. If you keep going the way you are i might just twitch and sever your head anyway. The man in front of you is not the pussy whipped servant to the psychotic imp over there he is the Major of the South and will have now reservations about ending your miserable life. Painfully." Edward shivered at that.

"Now here is the part where you use that vampire mind of yours and pay attention. When you left me in the forest after calling be a pet and a distraction you lost any and all rights to demand anything from me. You lost any and all control over what i do. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Edward was now sobbing like the pathetic child he is and simpered out a low "yes". "Now i am going to release you as I don't want to touch you more than I must and you ar going to go sit on the front steep and remain silent and think about everything that has happened and how your cowardness could end your life." I said.

Dropping him in a pile on the ground and kicking him in the direction of the steeps. He scurried there quickly and sat rocking and sobbing into his hands. I placed a cage around him with my shield so he wouldn't move.. I looked over the rest of the Cullens minus Alice all looking shocked and a feeling of anger directed at Edward. I guess they didn't know the truth of how he left me.

To my surprise it was Rose who spoke next and her hate filled words were directed at Eward."Are you saying you lied to us. You told us Bella was horrified at what happened on her birthday. That she never wanted to see any of us again. That she wanted us gone and to never return. To never contact he again because we are ALL monsters that Emmet couldn't say goodbye to his sister. That if we did she would go to the Volturi and have us all told us all that and really what happened was you left her in the woods like yesterday's tore this family apart for what? Tell me. Why did you do it?"she hissed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the last question. I was rather amused that she hadn't figured it out yet. "What about all this is funny Bella?" Rose snapped at me. I wasnt offended I could see her point. "I'm just surprised that none of you had figured it out yet. I worked it all out after I woke from my catatonic state and then I was pissed. Still am when I think about it but I remind myself that what he wants most is something he will never be able to have" I finish with a grin.

"Think about it. What did he want most from me? cuz it sure as shit wasnt my body." A look of realisation and shock hit Jasper first then Rose the others still looked lost. it was Emmet that spoke up "I don't get it, what did he want?" Rose and jasper spoke simultaneously

"Her blood"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Edward never wanted me only my blood that's why he was with keeping me close he could not only keep his favorite meal protected but also be able to enjoy the aroma à la Bella. On my birthday Jasper lunging at me was a threat to Edwards Blood bag. Someone was going to steal his singers blood and he could not allow that so he came up with a plan for you all to leave and to not look for me. he also had to make sure i stayed where he could come back and get me. He said what he said to me to deliberately put me into a depression. To have me feel so low that if a suicide note happened to appere one day it wouldn't surprise anyone. he just had to wait for you to be looking the other way."

I threw my head back and laughed."Bet he didn't factor in me getting angry instead. Bet he didn't think I'd ever be invited to the big fight in Mexico and gram Maria's attention either."I shook my head at his stupidity.

"You should have just tried to change me and drained me instead. Your family wouldn't blame you then. Now you can't change that and your singers blood is in another belly. You really are a fool"

Without warning Alice lunged at me.


	3. what is and empath

Without warning Alice lunged at me.

It's really sad when you think about it. I mean come on, she was there when I put that choke hold on Edward and yet she thinks she can beat . "I think Edward has competition for his place as scarecrow" I sigh out as if I am being put at such an inconvenience. I swiftly side step Alice's feeble attack and throw her face first on the ground planting my booted foot between her shoulder-blades.

"Major please tell my you are not responsible for her...i dont even know what to call it cuz whatever that was it sure aint fighting skills. My newborns had more skill in their first week than she just displayed." I asked with what im sure was a perplexed look on my face.

"Nah that ain't my fault darlin' Jasper tried to teach her a few things but acordin ta er' shoppin was more important than knowin' how to defend erself"Major drawled out looking down at the imp flailing about on the ground like a fish out of water

Now that drawl just made me all Tingley and shit sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. Back to what's happening I crouch down and pick Alice up by the scruff of her neck and pull her into a hold that I can adjust the pain in easily with just a twitch of my fingers. I see the Major look on in interest.

"Now Alice lets go over the rules, ok.?" The little imp starts screaming and hissing at me. I flick out my pinky and cause her enough pain that she goes silent."Rule 1. No screaming and hissing like a rabid dog." She hissed and i flicked again. She'd learn "Rule 2. When i ask a question you answer it honestly. Rule 3. if Jasper or the Major as a question you answer honestly and quickly. Rule 4. Any attempt at Bella-Barbie or Jasper-Ken will be met with instant limb removal" That last one got me a lot of odd looks

"Please Major can you honestly tell me she never dressed Jasper up like a life-size ken doll. You and Jasper can not be comfortable in the shit you're wearing. Your from the South and you prefer well-worn jeans and boots or shit kickers, a cowboy hat if the mood strikes and if your goin formal your jeans might be new. You defiantly aint the italian loafer kinda man"

Major looked down at himself and grimaced. That's all it took to know I was right. He was not happy."How's about you get on the phone to the Capitan and get him here. Oh and tell him to bring you some real clothes". He just nodded and pulled out his phone. Turns out the Capitan's name was Peter and he was already en route clothes included.

"Peter will be here in about 5 minutes, he had the feeling his presence was need but didn't know why. Now we know why he is needed here. While we wait what are your plans for Alice?." The Major asked not really bothered just intrested."I'm gonna wait til Peter gets here then question her. Her answers will decide her fate."

Daddy C was had to step up to bat for his "daughter", I knew it was bound to happen.I'm just surprised it took this long. "Bella I know you are angry about Alice lunging at you but violence is not the answer. Perhaps we can all go inside and sitdown, then we can discuss this civilly." He spoke like the peace keeper he is. "Sorry Daddy C but if we go inside for this convo then Esme's house will get trashed. Either the major over here will lose it cuz she decides to tell the truth or I will cuz she decided to lie. That's not factoring in Peter, Rose or Emmet and I dont want Mama C upset over her destroyed house"

"I see, well perhaps you could at least release her." He spoke again in his calm doctor voice."I could but where is the fun in that?. Look let me put it to you this way, whatever happens to Alice is a product of her own making. The fact is im waiting for Peter to get here so he can help Emmet hold Jasper back untill all the cards are on the table. This may very well save her life and im only doing that for you and your mate. Personal id light her up now along with Edward answers be damned, so I think its in everyone's best interest if you go over to Esmé and comfort hr and watch and really listen to what is going on here. For God's sake Daddy C you ar the head of this family, the leader of this coven and yes you let 2 spoilt teenagers run the show cuz of their gifts. You knew better than to leave a human alive in this world with knowledge and if you had used your brain you would have known Edward was lieing. He spoke of how a normal human may have reacted, but when have i ever reacted like a normal human. Another thing this whole blame Jasper deal, Yeah his eyes didn't change to black untill after I was thrown back into the plates and everyone elses eyes changed yours included. If you actually stop listing to the demented duo and start thinking for yourselves you would notice that Jasper had NEVER slipped while he was out alone. Daddy C you're a smart guy right?"

"Well. Yes id like to think s.."

"So what is Jaspers gift?" I asked cutting him off.

"He's and empath"

"And what does and empath do?" I fired back without pause.

"They feel emotions and ca.." I cut him off again. He needed to stay on track.

"If an empath suddenly feels a burst of strong emotion can he become overwhelmed by said emotion?"

"I have seen Jasper overcome but the sadness and upset from when we left so yes"

"Is blood lust an emotion?"

"Well id have to say yes it's a co..."I could see the realization coming in to all their eyes . Jasper has tried to tell them for years, but they listened to the twisted twins instead.

"How strong is the blood lust for a singers blood?"

It was Emmet that answered this time "I'd have to guess it's about 10 times stronger than for a normal human"

"So if 7 vampires were in a room with one of the vamp's singer ans said singer got a paper cut that's like the same as having 16 vamps feel blood lust suddenly?"

"Y.y..ye..yes" Pa C stammered out.

"And an empath would be hit with it all with no real warning, while said empath was on a diet that pushes at his control in the first place?" The truth of how much pressure they put on Jasper by pushing their own control as well as how they treated Jasper after a slip suddenly weighted down on them. The remorse was thick in the air. I didn't need to ask if they got he point.

"Dose human blood make it easier to control a gift?" I asked

"Yes I suppose it does, but you can't be suggesting jasper go out and feed on humans just to have better control of his gift."

"If it was any gift apart from his id say have at it. go down a rapist or murderer once a month if you value human life. But Ja.."

I was cut off this time by Daddy C "It's not our place to pick who lives and who dies. It's not our place to play god." he implored with passion. thou i could see where he is coming from I think he is looking at it all wrong. i guess my eyes have escaped his notice.

"What I think yo all fail to realizes if that it is our place to 'play god' as you put it. Vampires as a species was created to keep the balance. If you kill all the spiders that eat the flies then the flies become over populated and you end up with a plague. Do you kill the lion for eating the deer because the deer is so cute. Would it be wrong for a wolf to eat a rabbit just because it could one day be the answer to cancer. Every species has a natural food source to keep the balance and if you think about it humans as a whole act like a virus, they enter an area and completely consume everything then reproduce meaning they need more room. if vampires didn't exist the planet would have been overrun a long time ago.

"Now im not saying to go out and kill indiscriminately, cuz we were given higher brain functions and reasoning skills for a reason. But why not try and cleanse the ranks a little, weed out the undesirables. Can you say that the life of a pedophile if worth the lives of the children he destroys by living, or the rapist that could send an innocent woman insane. That same woman my have been able to find that cure for cancer but because of the rape she turns to suicide. And how many just stop at 1. Now back to the point i was trying to make before I got side I was saying if Jasper wasnt an empath id say yes to feeding on humans. But he is so what I was going to suggest was blood bags, especially those about to expire. The nutrients we need from human blood that animals lack will still be there but the closet to expired it is the closer to animals the shall we say taste is. The smell will be off and so will the taste so it wont make his craving for the fresh stuff harder to resist. im pretty sure it will taste worse than animals so it may even make it easier to resist the fresh stuff."

The all looked deep in thought as my words sunk in. I think I may have converted Rose and Emmet but the look on their face. I could see Eddie wanting to say something but one look from me silenced him. We all snapped our heads towards the woods at the sound of clapping. Peter had joined us.

"Hey little bit, loved the speech, couldn't have said it better myself. I'm amazed that such a youngin' was able to do in 10 minutes what me and Jasper couldn't do in 60 only did you get them to see what Jasper really goes thru being an empath but you gave them at a minimum a grudging respect for us vamps on the criminal diet. It's now an acceptable alternative to the Bambi diet." he looked at me with admiration as he spoke. "Alright now time for the main event now I have arrived. Izzy if you please." I qurked my eyebrow at the name, how had he known that? did he have a gift? oh well ill grill him later. And what about this tugging in my chest that got stronger when he got here. Later, later ill worry about it later.

"Alice time for some answers"


	4. Looking for a beta

im sorry to interupt this story but it hase been brought to my attention that my grammer sux. I apreciate the reviewer who told me this. Any constructive critisism is well recived. As such im now looking for a beta for both my stories that is willing to help with my grammer issues. FYI this AN will be removed as soon as i find one and regular viewing will recomense shortly. Thanks for your time


End file.
